Crescendo's been what?
by lifeless book of hope
Summary: Crescendo's walking funny. Jazz is Serenade's main suspect. Rated T for stuff  and yaoi


My first time writing something like this. Rated T for a fight scene, implied sex, yaoi(at the end), and a princess shouting. R&R

* * *

><p>A month has passed since the defeat of Waltz. Everyone is doing quite well. Meanwhile, Jazz and Crescendo, being leaders, have been quite busy. The prince can't wait for his father to recover from his illness. To be honest, the reason is mostly because he wants his father to take over again and get some well-deserved rest. That and so he can stop worrying about his father's mortality. But apparently, Serenade and Falsetto arranged that they take over Baroque, Forte, and Andante while Jazz and Crescendo go for a little vacation. The two women assured the other two men that everything will be fine, and it's been a very long while since they had a vacation. In the end, Jazz and Crescendo agreed.<p>

That was a week ago. And now, everything is back to the way it was, except Jazz is still in Baroque operating Andante as a separate base. Also, ever since Crescendo came back from his vacation (yesterday), Serenade noticed that he's been walking funny.

"Prince… Prince Crescendo, are you okay?" asked Serenade.

"H-huh?" replied the mentioned person.

"You've been walking rather… odd all morning" said Serenade, her voice laced with concern.

"My, is it really that obvious?" said Crescendo, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Are you pained somewhere?"

"Um… My thighs and buttocks do hurt, quite a lot" said the prince, massaging the said areas.

Serenade twitched.

"W-what? Why?" asked Serenade, her voice almost cracking.

"Well, remember when Jazz and I went to -–country name deleted- the other day for a little vacation?"

Serenade nodded.

"Well, we spent the last day of our vacation playing around whole day and night. Jazz didn't really have mercy on me, despite my protests…"

Okay, that does it.

Almost immediately after their short conversation, Serenade locked herself in her room. Concerned, her fiancé came knocking on her bedroom door asking if she's all right. Without thinking, the princess sent her prince away by the meanest way a princess could, by shouting,

"Shut up! Get lost!"

Shocked and hurt, Crescendo also retreated back to his bedroom. Meanwhile, Serenade's lying on her bed, preoccupied in her thoughts, and staring at the ceiling.

"_Aching butt and thighs… Playing around… Jazz not having mercy on him despite his protests? Could this be what I think it is? I can only think of two possibilities. It's either Jazz has been span… N-never mind… I don't think that Jazz is even the kinky type, or is he? Anyway, about the other possibility… Aaaargh! It breaks my heart just thinking about it! Still… My two theories can both be wrong, so I guess…."_

Serenade got up, grabbed her staff reclining on the side of her bed, and walked out of her room.

"_If he did do something anomalous towards Prince Crescendo, I swear, I'll…." _darkly mused Serenade as she makes her way through the castle corridors towards the room Jazz is currently occupying. She is now standing in front of Jazz's room door, without hesitating, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said Jazz from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Serenade" replied Serenade, clutching her staff behind her.

"Oh, come in."

Serenade turned the knob and opened the door. She saw Jazz slouching on the couch, and for some reason, he was playing a harmonica.

"So, you want something?" asked Jazz, putting his harmonica down.

"Yes…" said Serenade walking towards the man, in an almost menacing way. "It's about your vacation in –-country name deleted— with Prince Crescendo. What did you two do on your last day?"

"Oh, we were just fooling around" said Jazz, wearing a haughty expression.

"Fooling around? Tell me, is that the reason why Prince is walking odd today?" asked Serenade.

"Yep" replied Jazz.

Serenade's eyebrow visibly twitched. She held her staff with both of her hands. Jazz tensed and sat up straight when he saw Serenade hold her staff in a threatening way.

"One more thing…" said Serenade raising her weapon above her head. "Did you r*** Prince Crescendo!" exclaimed the princess quickly bringing her staff down on Jazz's head. And luckily, Jazz clapped his hands around Serenade's heart-shaped staff, halting it from hitting his head.

"W-what!" exclaimed Jazz, still holding the staff.

"Prince Crescendo told me about his aching butt! And that you didn't stop despite his protests!" shouted the princess, jerking her staff causing Jazz to let it go. The man got off the couch dodging Serenade's next blow.

"_Oh, that" _thought Jazz as he dodges Serenade's horizontal strike (matrix style).

"Wait a minute, I can explain!" said Jazz.

However, the princess didn't listen to him and kept on trying to hit him. For the next five minutes, Jazz has been evading Serenade's attacks. The regal woman didn't look tired at all, and now, the soldier is cornered, with the princess is holding her staff pointing at him.

"I… I won't forgive you… For taking Prince Crescendo's virginity before I do!" said Serenade pressing her staff's heart-shaped tip against Jazz's neck.

"Huh? Crescendo's still a virgin?" remarked Jazz.

"That is until you r***d him!" exclaimed Serenade, increasing the pressure on Jazz's neck.

"Wait… I told you, I didn't violate him or anything…" said Jazz, almost choking from the pressure on his neck.

"Then what's with your haughty expression before?" interrogated the princess.

"It's because I really dominated him!" yelled Jazz, jerking Serenade's staff away so that's it's not crushing his neck anymore.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Serenade bringing her staff over her head once again and swinging it down with all her might. Jazz evaded it by just running away towards the castle corridors.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you!" and so, Serenade chased Jazz.

"Crescendo, help! Your girlfriend is trying to kill me!" exclaimed Jazz as he runs. Clearly, he's running towards the prince's room. Crescendo stepped out of his room upon hearing his name. Once he did, Jazz almost tackled him and hid behind him, as if seeking safety.

"Crescendo, your girlfriend is trying to kill me!" exclaimed Jazz once again.

Serenade soon entered the scene.

"Step aside Prince Crescendo, I still have unfinished business with him" said Serenade, holding her staff in an intimidating stance.

"Eh?" said Crescendo obliviously.

"Prince, don't just say 'eh'! He r***d you while you were on vacation, didn't he?" said Serenade pointing at Jazz, who's still behind Crescendo.

"W-what?" remarked Crescendo, blushing. "No he didn't!"

Serenade's fighting stance faltered.

"Eh? Then, what's with your aching butt and…" said the princess.

"Jazz and I have been playing badminton."

"B-badminton?" said Serenade, flabbergasted.

"Yes, and Jazz kept on sending the shuttlecock in the opposite direction of my location making me run for it, I even do splits, if I had to" explained Crescendo.

"I told you shouldn't half-ass your warm ups" remarked Jazz with an I-told-you-so tone of voice.

"Well I stand corrected" replied Crescendo with an I-get-it-you-bastard tone of voice.

"What about Jazz not having mercy on you despite your protests?"

"Well, seeing Crescendo get tired like that just gives me great sense of pride" said Jazz.

"You sick person" grumbled Crescendo.

"Do your butt muscles really hurt that much?" asked the black haired man, suddenly smacking the blonde prince hard on the butt.

"Ow!" interjected Crescendo. "What on earth was that for?" said Crescendo, rubbing the smacked part of his body.

"I was only checking how it truly hurts, so sorry~"

"I would never accept such a half-hearted apology."

"Oh yeah" said Jazz. "I never thought that Princess Serenade would have mistaken that I raped Crescendo, Princess, I never thought you're that kind of per-"

"I'm not a pervert!" defended Serenade, and she's blushing quite deeply.

"Whoa, I was about to say 'person' but..."

Serenade started growling.

"Jazz, I want a rematch!" said Crescendo.

"But I thought your butt hurts" replied Jazz.

"That matters not! If it no longer hurts, I challenge you once again!"

In the end, Jazz accepted the challenge. And since Baroque doesn't have their own badminton courts, and Jazz doesn't like to wait, they ended up going back to -country name deleted- just to play badminton. Serenade came with them just to witness the fight. She volunteered to be the umpire, but Jazz thinks she's biased. They needed a neutral party, so they brought Frederic along.

"You people dragged me all the way to -country name deleted- just to judge a badminton tournament?" said Frederic.

"Yes, it will be fun" answered Serenade. Frederic climbed up the umpire's seat.

"You better lumber up real good, Crescendo" said Jazz, stretching his arms.

"I know, I know" replied Crescendo, while stretching his legs.

After ten minutes of warming up (for a good measure), Jazz and Crescendo got into their positions in the court. They did the coin toss and Crescendo gets to serve first.

After fifteen minutes...

"I can't believe I lost... AGAIN!" exclaimed Crescendo. And like he said, he lost. He's currently on fours panting like a dog. Jazz used the same strategy on him and it tires him out quickly.

"21-16, that's quite a point difference" commented Frederic.

"No way! Boo! I refuse to accept that Jazz is the winner!" shouted Serenade from the sidelines.

"Hey, are you challenging me?" said Jazz. Apparently, Jazz isn't tired at all. Since Crescendo focused so much on chasing the shuttlecock, he wasn't able to control which way it should go or how much power he should apply. When Jazz knows it goes outside the court, he doesn't bother chasing it. And most often, the shuttlecock would land somewhere near him so he smacks it back with ease combined with his incredible control over the ball. With these skills and strategy, he makes a formidable player.

"Yeah, I'm challenging you!" replied the princess.

"Challenge accepted!"

And so, Serenade took Crescendo's place. She didn't even bothered warming up.

Then after twenty minutes...

"I can't believe I lost!"

"Ha ha! In your face!"

In this case Serenade won. Jazz underestimated her. Serenade's pretty good at chasing and controlling the shuttlecock at the same time. She even used Jazz's slowness to her advantage.

"21-20, what an incredible game" said Frederic. "At first, Jazz was in the lead (18-11) and then Serenade suddenly caught up and won! It's like a sports seinen manga!"

"A what?" asked Crescendo.

"Nothing, nothing" said Frederic. Crescendo simply shrugged it off.

"I can't accept this, I want a rematch!" said Jazz.

"That's just your pride talking! Accept the fact that you were beaten by a lady!" replied Serenade. "Besides, I wouldn't want a rematch."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Serenade suddenly dropped her racket.

"I didn't warm up. My arm hurts real bad..."

When their little tournament ended, it was already late in the afternoon. They decided to stay in an inn (the same inn Jazz and Crescendo was staying in for their vacation) for the night and then they'll return to Baroque by the morning. They rented four rooms. Late at night, when everybody is asleep, Jazz sneaked out of his room and stalked into Crescendo's. The door was locked, but like Allegretto, Jazz is also a master at lock-picking. So sneaking inside is not a problem. Jazz saw Crescendo sleeping on his own bed, his whole body covered with his comforter. Jazz closed and locked the door behind him and silently walked towards the bedside. He softly shook Crescendo's shoulder, and the slight movement is enough to wake the prince up.

"What?" said Crescendo with an irritated tone.

"Hey" replied Jazz.

"Jazz, it's like one in the morning. What do you want in this ungodly hour?" said Crescendo, wanting to go back to sleep.

"The last time we were here, we were staying in one room" said Jazz sitting on the bedside.

"So?"

"Well, do you want a second round?" asked Jazz with a seductive tone. Crescendo suddenly sat up straight.

"H-hell no! Serenade almost got us, we shouldn't do it again..." said the blonde, worried.

"A short session wouldn't hurt" said Jazz inching his face closer towards the other's.

"But Serenade's room is right next to us..."

"She won't hear a thing..."

Crescendo's later protests was silenced with a kiss. It was sensual, yet short-lived, for the prince pulled away.

"This time, be gentle."

Jazz simply smirked in reply.

The next day...

"Prince Crescendo, you're walking funny again. Is it because of the tournament from yesterday?" asked Serenade.

"Yes" was Crescendo's simple reply. He glared at Jazz and the dark haired man gave an apologetic look in return. Meanwhile, Frederic didn't look well, as if he didn't sleep at all last night.

"I heard it, you know" said Frederic as he walks past Jazz.

"W-what are you talking about?" said Jazz trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"The Prince's room is also adjacent to mine, you see. The bed's headboard is against the wall, so every time the bed creaks it hits the wall. I don't mind the moans that much but the thuds kept me awake all night" explained Frederic. Jazz apologized for it.

"Please don't tell the Princess" begged Jazz.

"I won't" assured the older man.

* * *

><p>I wonder if I should write a prequel (and if I'm the only one who gets butt aches after every badminton tourney)<p> 


End file.
